


Mesh'la

by what_am_i_even_doing_tho



Series: Cyarir [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's literally all this is, just fluff, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_i_even_doing_tho/pseuds/what_am_i_even_doing_tho
Summary: Corin wants to show Din something wonderful, but Din only has eyes for Corin.(This takes place sometime during chapter 20 of Family and Home, so spoilers for up until then.)
Relationships: Baby Yoda & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret) & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Cyarir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765759
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Mesh'la

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here’s another shot at writing fluff. This, just like the last fluff I wrote, is barely edited. I’ll get around to it eventually. Many thanks to the discord peeps for helping me come up with ideas and encouraging me. I didn’t quite cover everything I wanted to in this one, but there will be a sequel eventually.
> 
> Also, yes, I realize I started another project when I’ve still got that monster fic that I’m working on, but I needed a break from that. Plus, I wanted to challenge myself. I don’t have much experience with writing fluff, and Din’s pov is a little more difficult for me than Corin’s, so this was a nice way to get a little practice in both.

Din trudged through the snow, another world-weary sigh escaping him. He’d rather be inside by the fire than out here, but Corin had been so excited when he asked Din to come along that he just couldn’t bring himself to say no. Not to mention that the pure joy that sparked in Corin’s beautiful eyes when Din said yes had made his decision more than worth it.

A few days ago, Corin had come home from one of his many adventures out in the snow practically vibrating with glee. He had gone alone for once, letting Din have some time with the child and taking the opportunity to check out a cave he had found. Of course, he didn’t tell Din that’s what he had been doing until after he returned, knowing that Din wouldn’t approve of him exploring a potentially dangerous place by himself.

Once Corin had apologized and calmed Din down, he explained that he had found something wonderful in that cave, and that he just had to show it to Din and the kid. With Corin’s reassurances that it was completely safe, Din had agreed to let the child go with him, but Din himself was reluctant to go. One look at his cyar’ika’s pleading face, however, had instantly changed his mind.

So, here he was, plodding through the snow instead of back at the warm cabin, and yet he wasn’t able to bring himself to regret going out. The whole time they were walking, Corin was chatting up a storm, pointing things out and explaining them to the child in his arms. Din allowed himself to smile fondly within the safety of his helmet, love and adoration bubbling up inside him.

They broke for lunch around midday, during which the child instigated a snowball fight, and Din had been content to sit back and watch the chaos unfold. Until the kid sent a snowball whistling towards his visor, that is. He ducked out of the way just in time and joined in on the fight, teaming up with Corin. Despite their best efforts, the ad’ika still bested them, and they eventually collapsed in the snow, sides heaving from exertion and laughter.

After they finally got their breathing under control, they stood up and continued on their journey, the kid wearing a self-satisfied look on his face. Din sighed fondly and lifted his son into his arms. As they walked, Corin cautiously slipped his own hand into Din’s free one, glancing nervously at Din as if he expected him to pull away. Din scoffed mentally and squeezed Corin’s hand firmly, trying to convey his love with that simple gesture.

It must have worked because Corin’s face lit up in a smile bright enough to outshine the sun, and Din stumbled at the sheer beauty of it. He would do anything to get Corin to smile like that for the rest of eternity. He would do anything for that smile to be directed at him and no one else. Corin looked so happy, so content. Din would do whatever it took to make that joy last.

Not too long after that, they arrived at the entrance to the cave. Corin radiated excitement and picked up the pace, dragging Din behind him with the hand still holding his. Din huffed out a laugh and hurried to catch up. He couldn’t deny that Corin’s eagerness was contagious, and he was really starting to look forward to whatever it was his cyare had to show them. 

At first the cave was nothing spectacular; it was just a regular, boring cave. Din had faith, though, that Corin wouldn’t bring them all the way out here if it wasn’t worth it. As they left the entrance behind and delved deeper into the ground, it was quickly getting harder to see, and Din let go of Corin’s hand to turn on his light.

Corin rested his hand on Din’s arm, stopping the movement, and spoke in a hushed tone, “No, don’t worry about it. You won’t need it.”

Din felt a little wary about the idea of them traveling in the dark, but he trusted Corin’s judgement. He took hold of Corin’s hand once again, and they kept walking. It didn’t take long for Din to understand why the light wouldn’t have been unnecessary. The tunnel around them began to brighten, and a faint glimmering could be seen up ahead. Suddenly, the walls dropped away, and Din stopped in his tracks.

All around him, everywhere he looked, were enormous glittering crystals. Every inch of the walls and ceiling were covered in them. Each crystal shone with its own vibrant light, and the colors danced merrily across the cavern, creating mystical patterns on the stone floor. Little glowing flecks floated through the air, pushed around by the various air currents. Whenever two collided, a faint burst of light would shoot out, and the flecks would go careening away from each other until they eventually slowed down and resumed their drifting.

In the very center of the cavern was an almost perfectly circular lake. The water shimmered and sparkled, as if it had caught all the light from the crystals and kept it for itself. A soft blue glow clung to the surface like fog and steam rose from it gently. A sweet smell filled the air, strong enough to seep its way through his air filters, but not unpleasantly so. It all felt like he had stumbled into some fantastical dream. Everything looked so surreal, and for a moment he was sure that’s what had happened. Then, he looked over at Corin, who had walked further into the cavern, and he choked on his breath.

Corin’s features were painted in ever-shifting colors, and his eyes sparkled as if they, too, contained crystals. The little flecks floated about his face and tousled his hair, and a serene smile stretched his lips. As Din watched, Corin tipped his head back and closed his eyes, a soft, content sigh escaping. He felt his heart skip a beat. Never had he seen anything so stunning. Never had he seen anyone so perfect. He was just so…

“Beautiful.”

Corin opened his eyes and turned his head towards Din, a smile still playing on his face, “I know, right? This place is amazing.” Din took an unsteady step forward, and then another, until he was standing in front of Corin. He cupped Corin’s face with the hand not holding the child and brought him into a gentle kov’nyn.

The child cooed softly, and Din released a shuddering breath, saying, “You’re so beautiful.” Corin’s face instantly reddened, and Din smiled, his eyes drifting closed. He repeated himself, softer this time.

“You are so, so beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
